


世界第一喜欢你【番外】

by YXABO



Category: 434, 凯千, 往昔 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXABO/pseuds/YXABO





	世界第一喜欢你【番外】

【番外·我比你久！】

 

大灰狼终于把小狐狸吃到嘴里了，满足身和心的这件事，是在王俊凯送给千玺的星舰上完成的。

 

电影首映的时间是在11月27号，当天晚上王俊凯就拉着他家小朋友上了星舰遨游宇宙，想要给千玺一个难忘的成人礼。当他的嘴唇被甜热的吻熏上来的时候，他还特地看了眼星舰上的时钟，显示的是22：00！

 

也就是说，他王俊凯还得再熬两个小时，才能彻底吃到眼前香喷喷的人。

 

唇上的动作慢了，千玺退离了些许，还是鼻息相触的距离问：“前辈，怎么了？”王俊凯的心不在焉和隐忍，在接吻上表现的特别明显，咳了一声提议：“我们，要不要看看网上的评论？”

 

千玺不明白，疑惑问他：“刚刚不是看过了吗？”王俊凯噎了一瞬，拿出手机说道：“现在网上一定有很多彩虹屁，可以看着乐呵乐呵。”说罢，坐在沙发上转过身去了。

 

现在大家使用的都是AI智能，一投屏就能看见最清晰的画质，像手机这种落后的，被用来怀念才重新制造出的东西，很少会有人用了。千玺狐疑的往王俊凯的方向看了眼，只能看到若隐若现的画面，但看不清楚，便也拿出了自己的手机。

 

屏幕打开的画面，直接让千玺红了脸，手忙脚乱的熄了屏。偷偷瞥了眼旁边的人，见到没发现他的慌张，乱跳的心才稍微平复了些。复又将兜里的耳机拿出来，插上去后同款姿势转过身再次把画面打开。

 

手机里的画面是昨晚千玺睡前看的一部哨向GV，一个肌肉鼓起的男人，正在把着身下人的细腰，狠命抽插。连接的部位因为大幅度动作，而啪啪作响。向导的股间经过哨兵的引诱和精神的施压，冒出汩汩的清水，被碰撞的皮肤四溅在沙发上。

 

千玺抱着学习的态度观看，耳朵里的呻吟和柔弱向导说出来的骚话，让他有点不太习惯。结合的时候要这样叫吗？要说这些吗？心里的疑问不断加深，想到一会儿他也要这样奉献自己，就忍不住的咬住了嘴唇。

 

其实偷偷摸摸观看学习教程的不止千玺一个，背身拿出手机的王俊凯，也是在紧急学习一会儿将要进行的流程。作为母胎单身30年的男人，虽然在精神维度里面，肖想了无数次，但毕竟和实战经验不一样，他可不想实战的时候卡在半途，不知道该怎么进行！

 

偌大的星舰里，靠窗的长型沙发，两人各坐两端埋头认真学习，谁都没空搭理谁，都在最后的两个小时内，紧急补习。

 

时针指向零点，发出一声响亮而又怦然的提示音时，王俊凯感觉整个宇宙都变成了白昼。心跳声在安静的星舰内，此起彼伏的跳动，千玺轻手轻脚的关上手机锁好，转身时刚好和浓黑的眸子对上，心里咯噔一声。

 

“前辈看评论了吗？怎么样？”千玺主动开口，试图缓解紧张的氛围。王俊凯眼神游离，默默藏好黑屏的手机，“看了，都在夸你演技好......你呢？”

 

千玺也点点头，紧张的咽了下口水：“我也在看评论呢，都说前辈表现很棒！”两人互吹了一波彩虹屁，就移开相触的视线，不再说话了。

 

星舰内安静的连时针的走向声音都能听见，滴答滴答的，配合着两人乱跳的心跳声。AI管家从厨房间里端来了一个六寸大的蛋糕，放在两人面前，就自觉的回到了它的充电仓里。

 

王俊凯主动把蛋糕推到千玺那边，自上而下的背着光，柔声说：“我的小朋友，生日快乐！”

 

蛋糕做的不是很精致，有些裱花的地方甚至是歪的，千玺站起身，最近他的个子又长了两公分，和男人的身高只差一点点的距离，双目平视含着笑意：“这是前辈亲手做的吗？”

 

王俊凯眼里闪过一丝尴尬，“是不是很难看？”千玺笑而不语，用手指挖了一块奶油，含进嘴里笑着回：“很甜......”又挖了一块，还是那根手指，伸到薄唇边：“前辈也尝尝看。”

 

修长干净的指尖上黏着一块白色的奶油，泛出一丝丝的甜味，萦绕在鼻尖。王俊凯看了眼面前这个妄图勾引他的少年，一眨不眨的凝视着伸出舌头将奶油舔进嘴里。湿润的舌尖舔过指腹，留下微湿的触感，千玺的内心小鹿乱撞，下一秒便看见那残留着奶油渍的指尖，被含进了温热的口腔里。

 

少年差点惊呼出声，逞强的端着自己高冷的形象，实则耳朵周围已经没了声音，只剩下了眼前刺激的画面。王俊凯的舌尖绕着那根手指，舔了舔，挠痒痒似的在那指尖上轻轻搔刮，随后憋着鼓胀的腿间，放过了快要被他舔出褶皱的指腹。从嘴里拿出来的时候，还故意发出了吮吸的声音，让人浮想联翩，脸红心跳。

 

“很甜，很好吃。”王俊凯的这声夸赞，不知道是在说蛋糕还是说被舔的酥麻的指尖。只知道，原本鼓起勇气主动迈出成人行为第一步的少年，已经红了耳朵兀自切起了蛋糕。

 

王俊凯看着那双手把蛋糕切成了六块，中间溢出的爆浆沾染到了拿刀的指尖，千玺自然的把手放进嘴里，舔掉了那黄色微白的浆心。喉间一紧，喉结滚动都进行的无比干涩，直到少年吃了口蛋糕，奶油黏在了嘴角而不自知，王俊凯终于忍不住的低声呢喃了句：“嘴角脏了！”

 

听到提醒，千玺下意识的伸出舌头想要把嘴角舔净，却被来掠夺的薄唇抓了个正着，刚好让王俊凯含进了自己的唇齿间。顺其自然的，千玺放下手中的东西，双手自然的攀上男人的脖颈。皮肤底下血液的流动，贴合着他的手心，让他心悸又温暖。

 

王俊凯的动作很温柔，薄唇轻轻的含着他的舌尖，一下一下的吮吸着。鼻息间满是强制又霸道的信息素味道，勾缠着柔软的舌根。银丝从错开的嘴唇间发出亮光，掉落在下巴处，王俊凯跟随而上，把掉落的银丝舔进嘴里，再含住柔软的舌尖吮吸。

 

千玺觉得，他快要被这股温柔溺死了，不由的往王俊凯的怀里钻，手也从脖颈上，转移到温暖有力的腰上。身上的毛衣下摆顺其自然的掀起，钻进去一双滚烫的手掌，在滑腻的皮肤上揉捏抚摸。指尖在腰窝的部位打转了几回，便顺着背脊往上游走。

 

毛衣特别宽松，想要做什么都很容易。王俊凯薄唇不离的亲着，手却悄无声息的从背部来到了胸前，带着微茧的手指若有似无的在圈圈边缘摸了摸，而后抚上了那害羞的躲在圈圈里的小红豆。

 

“唔~~~”少年敏感的呜咽出声，从交缠的唇齿间溢出。小红豆在男人的指腹底下，明显的竖立了起来，微微硬的顶在手心。

 

温柔的亲吻逐渐分离，沾染着水光的薄唇从耳垂处亲到下巴再到脖颈，嘴巴微张在那白嫩的锁骨处，狠狠吸了一口，留下一抹红痕。千玺的腰都软了，王俊凯的动作和特意为他建立的精神维度让他舒服的不行，安心的把自己的后腰交给了那双有力的臂膀。

 

他配合的抬起下巴，一副将自己交出去的模样。王俊凯从印满了他痕迹的脖颈间抬头，看向眼神迷离的少年，“要不要看看我的精神维度？”

 

两人从确定关系以来，王俊凯就没有在他的精神层里驻过墙，所以在任何时候，千玺想要进入他的精神层，都是来去自如的。这是一个哨兵对于向导伴侣的绝对信任，毕竟进去了就能知道哨兵此刻的情绪和想法，毫无隐私和隐瞒。

 

这次也是一样，千玺闭上眼，放松身体，任由王俊凯将他抱起放置在柔软的沙发上，他则是毫无阻碍的进入了男人为他建立的精神维度里。他之前进入过几次，不是十八禁的限制级画面就是限制级画面了，而这次却完全不同。

 

白雪皑皑，广袤无垠的天地，都是雪白的颜色。一望无际的雪地上，有一栋木屋，烟囱里正升出丝丝白烟，显出烟火气息。千玺的精神触手往房屋方向游走，发现不远处一头通体银灰的庞大狼犬正叼着猎物走来。

 

靓崽来到木屋门前，爪子扒拉了几下木门，从里面出来一只高贵的北极狐。狼犬心甘情愿又讨好巴结的把嘴里的猎物放下，让狐狸吃，还伸出粉红色的大舌头舔了几下北极狐的耳朵尖。

 

在王俊凯的精神维度里，是有千玺的存在的，就像靓崽和酷盖一样，往后是要一起过日子并且风雨同舟的。精神触手舒适的出来了，千玺睁开眼就看到趴伏在他身上的人，那双眼睛里只有他的存在。

 

王俊凯低下头像一只大型犬般舔了舔少年挺翘的鼻尖，确定问道：“愿意和我结为伴侣吗？”

 

简单的询问背后，是巨大的意味着一生一世的含义。哨兵一旦和向导结合，精神维度也就紧密联系在了一起。往后彼此的情绪和想法都将共通，并且是生死共存的。哨兵一旦死亡，他的向导也会因为精神维度破碎与对伴侣逝去的疼痛而死去。

 

哨兵亦然，哨兵会因为向导的离开，精神维度将会不再有人安抚，破碎的那一刻，迎来的狂躁或许因为无法忍受周围涌来的喧嚣和感官疼痛而自残。并且除了伴侣，哨兵根本无法接受其他向导的安抚，这是对所爱之人的铭心刻骨，也是最伟大的忠诚。

 

一旦结合，两人便是同生共死。千玺捧上眼前的面容，大拇指摩挲起手心底下的皮肤，从眉毛到含情的眼尾，再到还有丝水光的嘴角，最后直视进那双眼底，坚定说道：“我愿意，我的哨兵。”这是十年来他唯一的目标。

 

王俊凯笑了，脸上的神色温柔而又得意。唇瓣再次相触，这一次的力道与技巧，多了些霸道。灵活的舌头窜进去，攻城掠地的在齿间扫荡了一圈，再含住舌根狠狠吮吸，一丝津液都不见有，全数被男人霸道的吞噬进去。

 

柔软的毛衣已经被火热的手掌推了上去，露出白暂胸膛和劲瘦的腹肌，两粒小红豆，粉粉嫩嫩的挺立在胸膛上，被食髓知味的指尖揉捏刮蹭。亲吻的间隙千玺泄出一丝细微的呻吟，是腰间的皮带落了地，火热的手心覆上了他的半硬下身，隔着一层薄薄的内裤布料揉来揉去。

 

已经开始缓慢翕动的后穴，被王俊凯和缓的动作逗弄出了清水，正空虚的张着小嘴等待入侵者的进入。可偏偏男人被前端的柱身给迷住了，爱不释手的上下撸动久久离不开。嘴角的亲吻逐渐往下蔓延，右侧的红豆进入了湿热的空间，被轻咬被慢舔被打转，直至坚硬到充血，粉红的圈圈周围留下一口深深浅浅的牙印。

 

口中的动作和手上的撸动同步进行，已经微微张开的铃口处因为指尖的刮蹭而渗出了透明的液体，流到王俊凯的手上。索性当做润滑的东西，涂满了柱身，连两颗可爱的囊袋都没有被忽略，甚至是宠幸似的让男人亲自舔了上去。虽然全垒打他没有经验，但这二十几年的手法他还是很有自信的。

 

“唔~~~前辈！”千玺不想要发出这种羞人的声音的，手机里的片儿喊得他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。王俊凯听出少年的隐忍，从会阴的地方抬起头，轻笑了一声，嗓音沙哑有磁性：“要不要再进来看看？”

 

千玺知道他说的是什么，随即放松了身体闭上眼，再次进入了王俊凯的精神维度里。还是一望无际的雪地，远处传来酷盖的一声幼狐嚎叫。

 

精神触手顺着叫唤的方向游走而去，看见雪白的北极狐正被银灰狼犬咬住了后颈，往日傲娇的脑袋趴伏在地上，身后是狼犬骇人的武器，正在狐狸下垂的尾巴里，一进一出若隐若现。明明酷盖也是公的，靓崽却兴奋的不行，尾巴高高翘起两条后腿跟钉在地上似的，高频率的打桩！

 

“靓崽的进度都比我们快了。”耳边裹着热乎乎气息的声音将精神维度里的人拉回。千玺睁开眼才发觉自己已经没了遮蔽，浑身赤条条的躺在黑色的沙发上，皮肤和沙发颜色形成强烈的对比。

 

王俊凯不知何时，也脱了衣服，完美的身材覆盖在他身上，肌肉鼓起的臂膀撑在他脑袋两侧。他们之间的距离仅仅是体毛相触，痒痒的能痒到人心里去。

 

千玺紧张的滚动了下喉结，被紧盯的猎物一口咬住了圆润的突起，脆弱的喉结被牙齿轻咬，却没有产生任何的危机感。修长的双腿学着脑海里的残存画面，主动的勾住了男人的腰际，脚腕交叠在一起牢牢的锁住，也是暗示。

 

王俊凯埋头留下痕迹的动作一顿，眸中的幽光看向身下的人，嘴角缓缓勾起坏坏的弧度。很明显，两人看的片儿不一样，学的动作也不一样的。修长的腿被拿了下来，施力按压在胸膛之上，彻底的把已经潮湿湿软的粉色穴口暴露在空气中，一缩一缩的翕动。

 

哨兵的精神力和信息素逐渐释放开来，不光是身体的施压也是精神上的，惹得那柔软的小口愈加的流出透明的情液。千玺闭上眼不敢去看那黑沉的双眸，只感受到有些痒的等待进入的地方，被抵上了一个滚烫圆润的东西。那暴涨的蘑菇头先是摩擦了几下清液，而后慢慢的抵进去，翕动的穴口因为头部的入侵而被胀大。

 

然而，柔嫩的穴口里面再是分泌出润滑的液体，情动变得柔软，对于王俊凯的尺寸来说还是有点艰难。只进去了个蘑菇头，后半段的粗胀柱身就有点进不去了。他只好拼命忍住想要一插到底的欲望，缓慢的浅浅的去戳刺入口。他不想他家小朋友的第一次是疼痛的，况且现在还是刚过18岁。

 

王俊凯忍的难受，千玺也是。空气中交缠在一起的信息素和初步结合的精神层，都直观的让两人感受到彼此的不痛快。千玺拉过王俊凯的手指，放到自己正在流水的部位，磕磕巴巴道：“前辈，要不，要不再扩张下？”

 

少年全身泛起了粉红，这句话说的让王俊凯脸上有点发烫，也结巴道：“好，好的......”停顿了下，又强调了句：“会让你舒服的！”怎么他看的片儿里没这段流程呢，啧！丢人！

 

得，这下两个人的脸更红了，都跟火烧云似的，谁也不敢看谁。千玺闭上眼努力的安抚哨兵波动的精神层，王俊凯则是埋头将手指伸进去扩张了起来。到三指的时候，他还暗自比划了下自己家伙的宽度，发现还不够，只能在咬牙扩张到四指。

 

哨兵和向导结合的时候，会因为彼此的信息素融合与精神维度的建立，而自发的情动出水。向导的那处与哨兵是天生契合的，不论是身体还是精神世界。但......王俊凯真是个特例，俊美的面容，穿衣显瘦的身材下，藏着的是巨龙。

 

柔嫩的穴口因为四指的扩张，已经变得松软，张开的穴口处甚至都能看见若隐若现的肠壁。巨龙再次抵了上去，蘑菇头瞬间塞进了那颤动的小口，随即王俊凯缓慢而又小心的把后半段粗大柱身全数送了进去。肠壁填满和被肠肉包裹的感觉，均让两人不禁喟叹出声。

 

“我，我要动了！”王俊凯俯下身在千玺耳朵边说话。千玺歪过头，脚指头都蜷在了一起，“不用说的，前辈开始就行了。”没想到，他家小朋友这么开放。于是，抬头翘起的东西，慢慢的在温热的肠道里抽插了起来。

 

尽管没有过任何经验，但到这一步哨兵与生俱来的侵略也被唤醒了。有力的腰臀摆动起了弧度，粗大的柱身先是退出些许，再温柔的送进去，王俊凯观察着少年的表情，脸上是舒服的神色。接着便把柱身退出一半，在加重了力道撞进去。

 

巨龙抬头的弧度很标准很好看，挺立后的蘑菇头是略微上翘的。这就使得王俊凯撞击进去的时候，很容易便能撞到藏在软肉中的前列腺点。“唔~~~啊~~~”千玺的声音中夹杂着一声若有似无的愉悦，一直观察着神色的王俊凯，也看到了少年眉间的一丝难耐和享受。

 

硕大的柱身和顶端，根本不需要调整方向，就能精准的按压在那块软肉之上。王俊凯把着少年柔韧的腰际，将双腿挂在他的肩膀上，脑袋一歪就能亲到精致的脚踝。他咬了口，又说了声：“我要撞你了！”千玺真的不想回应，捏紧了手下的王俊凯大腿上的肉，默不作声的点了下头。

 

得到了应允，王俊凯便开始大力挞伐紧裹住柱身的地带。他双手搂着垂直竖立在他肩膀上的双腿，腰臀不断的摆动撞击在少年的腿间，两颗囊袋拍打在紧致的皮肉上，啪啪啪的打出一片红痕。那粗硬的滚烫柱身整根出来，松松的留下铃口的部位，再整根没入。每一下，都撞击在酥麻的前列腺。

 

千玺被凶猛的动作撞击的发出一声声闷哼，却又不好意思学片儿里的呻吟。只能咬着嘴唇，手下的力道把跪在他身体两侧的大腿肉都掐紫了。

 

“我们，要不要换个姿势？”突如其来的询问，让喘气的少年差点没呼吸的上来。王俊凯的举动真的很温柔，很尊重他，也很凶猛，让千玺整个人都沉浸在舒服与欲罢不能中。

 

但是为什么要像个电视剧里的预告一样，对他说这些呢。千玺无奈的说道：“都听前辈的......”有种‘你随意吧’的赶脚。王俊凯的眉毛上挑，跟靓崽的尾巴似的，开心的扬了一下。随即，便抱着人下了沙发，躺在柔软的羊毛毯上，打开了星舰的所有遮蔽层。

 

霎时间，从内部观赏的星舰就变成了全透明模式，周围满宇宙的星系和行星，照亮了整个星舰内部。千玺被这毫无隐私又唯美的场面愣怔了，股间冷不丁的再次被撞击了起来。

 

“啊~~~前辈......”这次没忍住，敏感点被生猛的顶弄进来，下意识的就呻吟出声了。王俊凯听的享受，俯下身去亲人，千玺的双腿也跟随他的动作而对折在胸前，露出两人结合的部位。

 

舌尖伸出来宠溺的舔了舔唇珠，黏糊糊的贴着唇瓣诱哄着：“再多叫几声，真好听。”

 

千玺被撞的一耸一耸的，胸前的两粒红豆与那人的摩擦在一起，带起阵阵颤栗。嘴上是不愿意离开的唇舌，黏糊糊的正湿吻他，让少年有点喘不上气。余光瞥见星舰外飞过三三两两的飞船，忍不住倒吸口气。

 

王俊凯察觉到少年的羞耻，腰臀逐渐慢了下来，变成了慢磨，“外面看不见我们，没事的，宝贝。”千玺放了心，股间的慢动作却让他开始欲求不满，王俊凯捏着他的柱身，不让他射，肠道内的家伙只一个劲的磨蹭和打转。

 

他知道这个男人想听什么，今晚的温柔和爱意，都让千玺感到满足和幸福，自然不再吝啬，学着片儿里话语凑到王俊凯耳边，飘忽着语气说了句：“前辈，给我吧~~~”王俊凯身形一僵，咬着嘴里的耳垂啃噬，喷洒热气：“要吗？”

 

千玺偏过头，只露出侧脸和精致的脖颈锁骨。王俊凯不依不饶的叼住那颗唇珠，凑到人面前，黑沉的似乎在酝酿风暴的眸子直视少年，轻轻的却又不容忽视的发出一声气音：“嗯？”尾音扬了几度，极具诱惑。

 

千玺浑身发烫的快要滴血，不想再正面回答，搂着王俊凯的脖子，仰头亲上了那张让他讨厌又喜欢的嘴唇。王俊凯不再犹豫，不再忍耐，粗硬的柱身又再次抽插了起来。他一手搂着人的背脊，一手撸动起少年青涩的东西，腰臀下是猛烈而契合的撞击。顶端的清液和着穴口里分泌出的水，在皮肉的相触中溅出水星子。

 

今晚宇宙的星系特别迷人，这是千玺躺在羊毛毯上所感受到的。他看到一颗颗的小行星从周围掠过，他的身上是极致的爱抚，身下是沉沦的欲念，仿佛他所躺的地方不是柔软的毛毯，而是飘荡在没有引力的宇宙中。浮浮沉沉，让他身体的每个毛孔都极致舒服。

 

王俊凯一手搂起肌理分明的背脊，让千玺坐在他身上，双腿就顺从的盘在一刻不停的腰臀上。这样的姿势让柱身进入的更深，仿佛抵达了不可思议的深度。王俊凯自上而下的顶弄已经十分松软的内壁，每一下猛烈碾压软肉，手上撸动的动作也逐渐加快。

 

他故意的狠狠捏了把两颗圆滚滚的囊袋，千玺正被顶的精神涣散的时刻，软肉被死死抵住，前后都遭到了致命的攻击。薄唇半张，忍不住的“啊”了一声，脚趾蜷缩，被拿捏在男人手中的性器吐出了精液，沾染在两人的胸膛和耻毛上。

 

黑白交错，星星点点，像极了今晚的宇宙夜空。

 

与此同时，王俊凯猛然一记深顶，抵着最深处铃口大开，射出了高热的白浊，一滴不漏的喷洒在内壁深处。空气中的信息素逐渐融合成霸道又甜的气息，两人在结合成功的精神维度里都看到了彼此和量子兽。

 

木屋里多了两个人，暖烘烘的壁炉对面是一张大床。千玺倚在王俊凯怀里，时不时享受亲吻和爱抚，空间里满是平和与幸福的气息。壁炉旁边是一只体型庞大的狼犬，它的怀里是一只被舔舐的湿漉漉的北极狐，正眯着细长的眼享受壁炉的温暖和伴侣的舔弄。

 

一场终于吃到点心的性事，在酣畅淋漓中结束了。洁白的羊毛毯已经不能用了，液体在上面打成了丝丝缕缕的结。千玺股间的白浊已经被温柔的清理干净，王俊凯在身后抱着他，细细密密的亲吻肩颈，背脊和耳尖，温存的时刻令人沉溺不已。

 

除了某只总喜欢挑衅主人的狼犬......王俊凯眯了眯眼，察觉精神层里的靓崽并没有结束。狼犬的部位需要在伴侣的体内成结，这样的过程将会持续30分钟。

 

沉浸在发情中的量子兽察觉到了主人，它前腿攀在狐狸身上，屁股后的尾巴嘚瑟的摇了摇，在精神层里开始嗷呜嗷呜：“看！我比你久！”

 

“......”王俊凯握了握拳，他真的不想成为，历史上第一个打死自己量子兽的哨兵！

 

【番外2·老公！】

 

邬童知道千玺被王俊凯吃了以后，虽然早就有心理准备了，但内心还是徒升起了一股无力的老父亲式的沧桑感。

 

尹柯像哄孩子似的，抱着他又亲又摇，嘴里重复的一直都是：“我最喜欢的就是你了......”重复了好几遍，又把自己的量子兽放出来让大老虎玩了会儿，邬童才缓和了点。

 

大老虎最疼爱的就是北极狐和龙猫，前者是他一嘴带大的弟弟，后者是让他捧在手心的伴侣。现在小狐狸进了狼窝，浑身都是狼味，大老虎更加的把圆滚滚的龙猫往自己怀里藏。

 

灰色的龙猫察觉到了伴侣的心情，放下手里的叶子，两只后脚站起来，短短的两只前爪一左一右捧起大老虎的脸，伸出粉嫩的小舌头从凶猛的獠牙舔到气炸的胡须，万兽之王瞬间就像只猫儿一样，黄色的大脑袋蹭了蹭龙猫的肚皮，平复了心中的不愉快。

 

大老虎低吼了声，龙猫又圆又长的灰色耳朵就颤了颤，随即自己的后脖颈就被叼起，扔到了老虎窝里浑身被舔了个遍。龙猫闻了闻身上的老虎味道，又看了眼肚皮下的白色痕迹，才后知后觉自己的主人已经很久没从房间里出来了。

 

吃饱喝足的邬童第二天从房间里出来，理也不理两只量子兽，赶紧给还在熟睡的尹柯做早饭去了。邬童有一大早看新闻的习惯，他一边做早餐，一边看AI智能投放出来的热搜。

 

于是，他第一次在热搜榜上看到了自己的名字......还有尹柯！

 

两人住在一起的事情，不小心被路人发现了，这件事就越传越夸张，甚至俗套的包养情节都被人猜测了出来。这件事对于邬童来说，无关痛痒，尤其还是在昨晚畅快淋漓的情况下。

 

在与尹柯复合，确定彼此心意的第一天，两人就互相修复了碎裂的精神维度。再加上这段时间来的结合和深入交流，彼此的心意是最透明不过的。邬童就当看笑话似的，翻过了这一页，但却在做完早餐后，发了一则动态。

 

邬童V：见过要结婚的包养关系吗？【图片】

 

附带的照片里是十指紧扣的两只手，在各自的无名指上都带着一枚戒指。什么意思，再清楚不过了。原本的吃瓜群众有三分之一就转了风向，磕起了霸总和公司旗下演员的爱情故事。

 

尹柯是吃了早餐后，智能提示出来才看到了这次的热搜。然而时间已经过去了两个小时，因为他没有发声，邬童的那则动态还在被人怀疑。刚想回嘴几句，不经意间看到了某个评论下面的回复。

 

网友0024：另一位蒸煮还没出来，是还在紧急商讨公关方案吗？

 

邬童回复网友0024：都给我安静点，我家宝贝还在睡【威胁】

 

“不愧是富可敌国的总裁，不愧是万兽之王，打扰了打扰了”。这是邬童的动态下，被刷屏的评论。尹柯压根忍不住嘴角的笑意，手指打字转发了那条动态。

 

尹柯V：刚睡醒，老公早安！//邬童V：见过要结婚的包养关系吗？【图片】

 

书房里正在视频会议的总裁，冷不丁的看到智能上的特别关注自动跳出的动态，直接在所有员工面前红了脸。

 

清晰的投屏画质是可以连绒毛都看得见的，更何况是红到了耳朵尖的热度。这现象着实难得一见，只听总裁说了声：“年度总结这周三交出来！”急忙关了会议，还不忘布置任务。

 

两人在欢爱的时候，邬童总是会坏心眼的逗人，让尹柯喊他老公，但却从来没实现过，往往最后还是自己先舍不得了。所以，尹柯这昭告天下的称呼，真的是甜到了他心坎里，浑身的热度都下不来了，索性在网上光明正大的开始调情。

 

邬童V：我才是被包养的那一个【害羞】

 

尹柯V：乖~~~//邬童V：我才是被包养的那一个【害羞】

 

邬童V：以后人家跟定你了啦【死鬼】//尹柯V：乖~~~//邬童V：我才是被包养的那一个【害羞】

 

这一波骚操作，真的惊呆了众人的下巴，以及甜死了网友。这还是神秘又高冷的霸道总裁吗？纷纷流着泪，转变了风向开始祝福。

 

尹柯正低头笑着打字呢，眼前就被阴影覆盖了。他抬起头，看到邬童眸光黑沉的盯着他，声音里都是笑意的问了句：“你干嘛？”邬童也学着他问：“你干嘛？”

 

心里暗骂幼稚，尹柯继续无辜的说道：“我不在干嘛啊。”双眸闪过一丝什么，尹柯没看清，就听邬童说了句：“那我们干点什么！”弯下腰，把人扛在了肩膀上，往房间里走去。

 

尹柯笑出声，打了邬童的背脊一巴掌，仍是装作不知道接下来会发生什么，故意扬声重复：“你干嘛！”

 

房门一关，接下来的任何声音，都变成了一声声的“老公！”

 

【END】


End file.
